


Building a Snowman

by Boyswhofellout



Series: 25 Days of Ambrollins [12]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Ambrollins fluff, M/M, galina and jojo are also here and its cute, spending christmas together warms my cold dead heart, wow I love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 05:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16968435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boyswhofellout/pseuds/Boyswhofellout
Summary: Seth and Dean, with the company of Roman, Galina, and JoJo, go outside and play in the freshly fallen snow.





	Building a Snowman

**Author's Note:**

> Day 12 of 25 for 25 Days of Ambrollins.

“JoJo, come look!” Seth called. Roman, his wife Galina, and his daughter JoJo were visiting Seth and Dean at their house in Ohio for the holiday. Last Christmas, Seth and Dean had spent the holiday in Florida at the Reigns household, so it was only fair that Dean and Seth host this year. Seth smiled to Dean as they heard the sound of little feet running their way.

“It’s snowing!” JoJo cried. Living in Florida meant that she never got to see snow, seeing as Pensacola got, on average, zero inches of snow per year. She had only seen snow a few times, so this was a real treat for her. Roman and Galina came up behind the three and smiled, Roman placing his hand on his daughter’s head. She looked up at him, “Can I go play in it, daddy?”

“Princess, it’s cold out there and you don’t have a snowsuit. How about we go out and get you one?” Roman asked when JoJo’s face began to fall.

“No need for that, uce,” Dean said. Seth bolted up the stairs and returned shortly before Roman could protest, “We may have that already taken care of.”

Seth handed JoJo a box that he’d ran upstairs to retrieve, “Think of this as an early Christmas present.” JoJo opened the box and pulled out a pink snowsuit, a smile on her face, “Now, how about you go put that on and we’ll go have some fun?” Galina walked off with JoJo to help her get ready.

“Thanks for that, you guys. She never really gets to play in the snow,” Roman said.

“No problem. We were hoping it would snow anyway just for this purpose,” Dean told him. Before long, JoJo was waddling towards Dean and Seth, pink snowsuit on and a winter coat on her little frame. Galina helped her put on gloves and a scarf and a hat and then her boots and then let her coat. Dean, Seth, and Roman also began piling on the winter attire, along with Galina who was armed with her phone, ready to record the fun that was about to ensue. It had started snowing during the night, so by the time the group made it outside, there was a generous amount of fallen snow on the ground. JoJo ran off towards the winter wonderland and shrieked in joy.

“Hey!” Seth yelled in surprise as a snowball pelted against his back. He turned and found Dean with a dopey grin on his face. Seth smiled and ducked down quickly to scoop up a handful of snow and chucked it at Dean, who dodged out of the way and hid behind Roman.

“Uh uh, you started this. No hiding behind me,” Roman said with a laugh and wrestled with Dean to pull him out from behind him. Roman forced Dean to stand in front of him and held him in place as Seth readied another snowball. He sent it flying towards the squirming figure of Dean, a smile on his face. Laughter filled the air as the three men played, JoJo’s sing-song laughter mixing with her mothers as the two girls watched the grown men play.

“Daddy, let’s make a snowman!” JoJo called to Roman after he released Dean from his grip.

“Alright, princess, let’s do it.” Roman walked off to join his wife and daughter.

JoJo ran up to Dean and Seth, “Do you wanna make it with us?”

“Why don’t we make a little family?” Seth asked, bending down to be level with her.

Her face lit up, “Yeah!” She ran off to join her parents who were working on the beginning of the base. Dean and Seth chuckled to themselves and started their own snowman.

When they finally finished, everyone was tired and ready for hot chocolate but weren’t tired enough to not enjoy their handiwork. Galina had ran inside to get things to decorate the snowmen with, Seth having bought carrots for the sole purpose of making snowmen. As they admired their handiwork, Seth pulled Dean to him and planted a kiss to his frozen cheek.

“They look great,” Roman commented as he joined the group. Galina came up and let Roman envelop her in a side hug and JoJo came around the stand in front of her parents. The snowman that the Reigns family had built was short and donned an extra scarf Galina had brought for JoJo; they had built her. Dean and Seth had worked on just a regular snowman that was accessorized with an extra hat and scarf they had in the house.

“Let’s go inside, there’s hot chocolate calling out names,” Galina said. She turned and began making her way towards the house.

“Thanks for today,” JoJo said as she turned towards Seth and Dean.

“You’re very welcome. Thank you for letting us build one with you,” Dean said with a warm smile. He held out his arms and picked up JoJo in a hug. Roman smiled and fished out his phone and snapped a picture of the two men and JoJo. Seth felt a surge of love as he watched Dean hold JoJo, and suddenly he was picturing their own child in this situation. With the coming promise Dean had made him of marrying Seth within the next year, Seth wondered when a good time to bring up adopting their first child would be. He leaned in and planted a kiss on Dean’s lips and then nuzzled his nose with JoJo, who giggled as he did so. With JoJo in Dean’s arms, the men made their way for the house.

“Smells good already, baby,” Roman told Galina as they entered the kitchen through the back door, the smell of homemade hot chocolate filling the room. They began stripping out of their wet snowy clothes and moved further in the house. Dean and Seth slipped upstairs to change into warmer clothes.

When they came back downstairs, hot chocolate sat on the living room coffee table. Roman, Galina, and JoJo were snuggled up on one of the couches, cuddled together to get warm as they sipped their warm drink. Seth and Dean got comfy on the other couch and flicked on the tv to a Christmas movie that was on Freeform. Seth snuggled into Dean’s side, Dean’s hand playing with Seth’s long hair as they sipped their drink.

“What a good day,” Seth mused as he cuddled closer to his boyfriend.

“Agreed, an amazing day indeed,” Dean said. He pressed a kiss to Seth’s temple and nuzzled in closer to the man he loved.


End file.
